


Broken Locket

by WhimsicalWordWeaver



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Gen, I really tried, Lockets, ghost - Freeform, i hope it's ok, implied onesided relationship, mystery skulls - Freeform, obviously, technically character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/WhimsicalWordWeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a few months since his death, still Vivi can't seem to move on. Now, with the whole ordeal of the ghost who just tried to kill them, she's barely holding it together.<br/>Wait... is that?<br/>She had to go back to the mansion. That much she knew for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Locket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issaMorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/gifts).



They drove away from that horrible, horrible mansion and all Vivi wanted to do was forget about it. Arthur's arms were straining as he clutched at the steering wheel. He ignored all speed limits, really he looked like was lost from reality, almost as if he had forgotten something at the mansion. 

Vivi could not help but feel like she had forgotten something too.

"Arthur," she said, and her voice was quiet, serene. She felt like she was mourning.

As if she had ever stopped. 

"Arthur," she repeated, "We should... talk at least." 

Arthur glanced at her, "What's there to talk about? I just want to forget about it."

"Why? This has been something we've talked about since we were little! We've always wanted to see a ghost. That's why we went on this road trip. To see things no one else believed in."

"It was just... I don't know, different than what I expected." 

Vivian nodded and leaned back against her seat. It was not what she expected either. Certainly, her reaction was completely unexpected. She always told herself that she would not be afraid when she met her first ghost. Yet, fear was the only emotion she felt in that mansion.

But why did it feel like she had to convince herself that that was true?

They hit a bump in the road and Mystery jumped, knocking into their various boxes lined along the back of the van, knocking one over. 

Arthur cursed and that was odd. He seldom did that. 

Vivi turned and stroked the back of Mystery's head, looking at the mess. It was not that bad really. It was just her small jewelry box, but it had opened and spilled. 

Vivi sighed and stretched, hoping to get it cleaned up as quickly and as easily as she could in a moving car, when a shine caught her eye. She frowned and grabbed it. Next to her, Arthur tensed up even more.

Her breath caught as she realized. It was her locket. Their locket. Dusty silver and somehow it had a Crack in out. She rubbed her fingers over the metal, hoping to warm it, but it seemed to leech the warmth from her instead.

Tears pricked at her eyes. It had been a few months now. She needed to move on. She needed to let go. There was nothing that she could do that would bring him back. She would never see him again. If only they never went into that horrible cave. 

"I forgot about this," she murmured, and oh did that make her feel worse. 

She played with the clasp, debating whether or not she should actually open it. She was not sure if she could actually see his picture. She could hardly envision him whole anymore; she could only see his mangled and bloody, broken body. What would she do if she saw him well and happy when reality was far, far worse.

"Don't-" Arthur said, just at the moment that she clicked it open. 

Her breath choked as she saw him, with his lovely hair and beautiful smile. She was in the picture too, but her eyes were locked on him. She remembered this day. The day that he had finally asked her out. The tension between them was almost tangible, but it was not until that day that he finally acted on it.

She had to go back. 

She had no explicit reason why, but an overwhelming need to go back to the mansion filled her. She just. Had. To. Go. Back. 

She rubbed her thumb over the picture, "Turn around. "

"What? You're crazy. Did you forget about the deadly ghost that almost murdered us?" Arthur asked, reflexively he started to drive faster. 

She turned, as much as she could, to the blonde and raised her hand, clutching the locket in it. Tears were dripping down her face that she did not try to hide, "Please. Turn around. Go back. You can leave me there after that. I don't care. I just need to go back."

Arthurs whole body was tense, but he turned to glance at Vivi and his eyes immediately locked on the locket. It was a danger to driving, but it was the last thing on both of their minds.

Arthur just stared at the locket, at the picture, eyes glazed, before he nodded firmly once. He slammed on the brakes and the air itself was tense. The van was stopped for almost a full minute on the road, and it really was not safe, but they really did not care. Mystery whined and gave a small bark and that broke the stillness. The silence.

Arthur cursed and swung the wheel, turning the van and driving at almost full speed back to the mansion. Vivian closed the locket and tucked it back to her chest, staring at the road as a new tension overtook the atmosphere. Arthur was shaking, from fear Vivi assumed, and she felt guilty to put her best friend through this.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Arthur glanced at her, no not at her, at the locket, and something shuttered behind his eyes, "Don't thank me."

She had no idea what to say to that, so she said nothing.

Soon though, they were back at the mansion, the building standing tall above them. Vivi was almost in a trance as she got out of the car. Mystery jumped and started running around, barking at every little thing. 

Arthur... well Arthur had only gotten as far as opening the door.

Vivi did not notice the antics of her friends as she walked, unblinking, to the front door of the manor. Unlike, last time she had to force the door open to get inside. No flames lit and there were no spirits to greet them on her arrival. This time, all was silent . This time it was like the house did not want her there.

"Can we go?" Arthur asked, ”I don't know what you expect to find."

"Neither do I," she had no idea why she was whispering, "But I know I'll find something."

The house was all shadows and darkness this time around. No colors or spooky tricks came out at them. It seemed just like a house. A house that was falling apart, but not supernatural in anyway. Vivi took it as took it as a good sign. This was where she was meant to be.

"You saw the skeleton ghost first right? Where?"

Arthur swallowed thickly, "When we fell and got separated. I... ended up in the basement. That's where the coffin was. It... wasn't his... the real coffin. It couldn't be."

"There are a lot of things that can't be," Vivi murmured, "Let's find the basement."

They walked, this time taking in the design of the building. It was easier when there was no imminent threat of death. There was something... off with the whole mansion.

"There's no dust," Vivi said, "This place should be covered in it, yet everything seems clean. I don't think anybody has been taking care of this place. It must be new. "

"New? This place is ancient. "

"No, don't you see? The ghost had powers. What if he created this? This whole place is a figment of his imagination."

"Can ghosts have imagination?"

"Well, this one does. And taste. This is almost like the house that Lewis and I..." Vivi cut herself off. That was a dream that could no longer come true. 

Mystery barked and ran ahead of them, clawing at a door to the left of them. Vivi hurried over and wrenched it open, the wood groaning on the hinges.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Arthur was shaking and staring at the darkened stairway with horror. 

"You don't have to, but I am going down there." To prove her point, she started descending down, flashlight held aloft, this time with unshaking hands. After a moment, she could hear Arthur and Mystery follow.

The steps did not creak as they traversed down them. There were no haunts or ghouls. All was calm, and that was the scariest part of it all. Then... there it was. In the middle of the basement, almost completely shrouded by shadows, was the coffin. It was ornate, and Vivian could barely picture the spirit that resided inside.

She stepped forward, almost in a daze, hand outstretched. She had no idea what she was going to do; she only knew that she had to do it. 

Arthur grabbed her arm, "Please, don't."

It suddenly clicked in Vivi mind, "What don't you want me to know? What are you hiding?"

Arthur visibly swallowed, "I...can't.” He closed his eyes and let go. Vivi paused for only a moment, before continuing on her mission.

Her hand touched the coffin and it felt like wood, although her mind told her that it could not be physically real, and it was cold. She ran her fingers along it, staring at it with unblinking eyes.

Nothing happened.

Her breath started to come in pants as she struggled not to cry. She was so, so sure that she was onto something, and now that she was here, she had nothing.

"Please" she whispered, and she had no idea why she was begging a ghost to leave its coffin, "Please." Her other hand came up to join the first and the locket cranked against the coffin, and the chime resonated throughout the room.

Pink flames erupted and a strong gust of wind tore throughout the room. The three screamed as the fire crawled and burned, separating them into their own sections.

Vivi held her hair and skirt down from the wind, the locket slipping from her grip and fell to the ground. The coffin opened, and the terrifying ghost floated out, pompadour ablaze. Only, for some reason, this time, Vivi felt no fear. 

She did not flinch as a small strand of magic came to her, and, even though the ghost was glaring and all-in-all intimidating, the magic was gentle. Barely, she registered the same was happening to her two companions. 

Leave. A deep, resonating voice echoed in her head. Of course, the ghost had no true mouth. How else would he speak?

"Who are you?" Vivi's voice trembled, but not from fear. She knew that she was not afraid. 

The ghost paused and everyone in the room froze. Arthur whimpered in fear and the dead man's glare swung over to him. Arthur scrambled back, crashing hard into the wall.

Why did you return? The voice snarled through their heads.

Arthur whimpered again, unable to tear his eyes away from the specter, "I- I'm sorry. Please."

It's too late for that. The ghost raised his hand, and it was obvious, very obvious, that he was going to kill Arthur.

Vivi almost did not stop him, but in the end she did, "Stop! Don't hurt him."

The ghost turned toward her, and Vivi never thought that ghosts could look so sad... so betrayed, and she felt a stab of guilt roll through her, "I mean... why do you want to kill him?"

The ghost, walked? Floated? Honestly, she had no idea how exactly it all worked, but the point was that the deadly ghost was coming toward her and she should be running away, but she was not and all she could think about was how the heart hooked to his jacket was cold and gray now, no longer that gold. 

Right as the dead man stepped on the locket she dropped, she remembered that her locket used to be gold too.

Time seemed to freeze again; it appeared to do that a lot lately. The specter stared at the locket on the ground before slowly bending to pick it up. Vivi stopped breathing. She was sure no one was breathing right now, not even Mystery.

He held the locket with both hands, as if it were something fragile and precious. His... body (?) was tense and he looked at the necklace as if it could not be real. His fingers stroked over the metal before clicking it open. All eyes were on the picture and Vivi did not even notice as she started to walk toward him.

"Who are you?" She asked again, voice breaking. As she walked, she paid no mind to the flames that she had to cross. Somehow, inside, she they would not hurt her. She was right; as she passed them, the flames went out, ensuring that she would not be burned. If the ghost heard her or knew she was coming, he made no indication. 

She was close enough to touch, now, but she did not dare. Not yet. She repeated her question, ignoring the whispers in the back of her mind. She had to have proof. She had to be absolutely sure.

"Vivi," Arthur sounded heartbroken. He sounded defeated. Mystery whined.

"Please. Who are you?"

The ghost held out the locket, and Vivi's breath caught as she took in the picture. She took the necklace, closing It and staring into the pink, haunting glow that made the ghost's eyes. 

"Lewis?" It was barely above a whisper.

The ghost nodded, looking miserable, yes.

Vivian choked on a sob, "But you're dead. I saw you fall!"

Yes. 

"You- You're a ghost."

The gho- Lewis looked... well... looked dead, Yes.

"Oh my God," Vivi said, and she threw himself into his arms. He stiffened but, after only a moment, hugged her back, squeezing her tightly.

Never thought I would hold you again.

It was not his voice, not really, but it was the best sound she had ever heard.

"What are you doing?!?" It was Arthur's voice, but it was wrong, so wrong, almost demented, and when Vivi turned toward him, she saw that half of him was grotesque. 

"Arthur?" She stepped forward, but Lewis stopped her, holding her wrist tightly. 

He shook his head, No, he was... he's the one... He could not say it. Even though Arthur killed him... he was still his best friend.

"Get away!" Arthur screamed, "We have to leave. He's dead now! You shouldn't want him anymore."

Oh. Oh. It all clicked for Vivi now, "You killed him. It was you. He didn't fall. You pushed him."

Between one second and the next, Arthur was normal again, looking weak and scared and small.

"Vivi..." He murmured, "I..."

"No," she snapped, brimming with bitter, raging sadness, "You say nothing." She squeezed Lewis's hand and marveled at the new feeling she would have a lifetime to get used to again. 

"You say nothing and you leave. Right now. You leave again and never come back." She glared.

Arthur swallowed thickly, but he was smart enough to realize that there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say. It was over. What was done, was done, and that was all there was to it.

He shuffled toward the door, all the fires now out, looking at all of them. He had to pass Mystery, and the dog growled trotting over to stand next to Vivi and Lewis.

Arthur gripped the door tight, knuckles white, "I'm sorry." And he sounded broken.

"I know," and Vivi would be lying if a part of her was not broken too. She did not forgive, because she could not and she pulled Lewis closer to her.

Then... Arthur was gone.

Vivi turned back toward Lewis, and laughed wetly as he picked her up. She traced her fingers over his skull, and that would take awhile to get used to, but she could, for him. They had so much to work through.

But they were together, even after they thought it would be impossible.

Mystery barked, and Vivi buried her face in Lewis's shoulder, smiling as he buried his... face, well close enough, into her hair.

They had a lot of problems. They had a lot to talk about. So many things were different now, but the most important things stayed the same. 

And at the heart of it all, crushed between them as they hugged, their lockets were golden and whole

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tentative sequel in the works!!   
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whimsicalwordweaver


End file.
